The Internet is a global data communications system that serves billions of users across the globe and provides them access to a vast array of online information resources and online information services, including those provided by the World Wide Web, intranet-based enterprises, and the like. Internet users spend a large and ever-increasing amount of time online. Thanks to the ubiquity of the Internet and the wide variety of network-enabled end-user computing devices that exist today, it is common for a given user to routinely interact with the Internet's information resources and services on a daily basis, where this interaction commonly occurs from the time the user wakes up until the time they go to sleep, and may also occur from a plurality of different end-user computing devices. The ability to learn about social relationships (e.g., social connections) between Internet users, both in the real world and in cyberspace, is useful in many application contexts. For example, knowing a given user's social relationships can provide insight into the user which can be quite valuable in the context of building social networks, the context of multiplayer gaming, the context of media streaming services, and the context of retail.